


Homecumming

by keira_irl



Series: Fault [4]
Category: EVE Online, Parahumans Series - Wildbow
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Bondage, Cybernetics, Dom/sub, Exhibitionism, F/F, Lesbians in Space, Oral Sex, Prosthesis, Recreational Drug Use, Science Fiction, Trans Female Character, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-01 23:44:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15784584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keira_irl/pseuds/keira_irl
Summary: Aboard theIkarus, a young spaceship captain and her hedonistic wife express their love for each other (and sometimes also those around them) in the most base of fashions.The bits ofHomecomingthat we can't show on TV.





	Homecumming

Everything was _imperfect._

I wasn’t a perfectionist, don’t get me wrong. Quite the opposite. But when I could feel every little exception and misconfiguration like a thorn in my side, I wanted to fix them. It was only human.

I was sitting in bed, wires hanging out of the connections all over my body. Linked to every system on the _Ikarus._ It was a ritual of sorts, whenever I was stressed or needed to unwind, I’d lay down, enjoy the feeling of being whole, and just systematically smooth out the bumps.

The PDC computers were acting funky, so I wiped them with a new image. The antimatter core had had some fluctuations, but it was caused by a faulty regulator that I could just route around. The carbon dioxide scrubbers in the shuttle bay were in need of replacement, so that needed—

There was a taste of mint on my lips.

I opened my eyes slowly. I’d been so distracted, I hadn’t even noticed Alex had joined me. Her lips were still parted from the kiss.

“Hello wife,” she said softly. Fuck, that still sounded weird. I was _married._ Shit. I was a wife!

“Hello wife,” I replied, leaning forward to return her kiss. Yep. Today was a mint day. I pulled back, little tingles left on my lips.

My back was to the bulkhead, with Alex sitting in front of me cross-legged, looking up at me with that devious, playful smile. “Hi. Were you busy?”

“Not _that_ busy. Chores.”

“Too busy…?”

“Don’t even think about it,” I laughed, resting my hands on her waist. Warm. Soft. Pretty… “I’m never too busy for you, you know that.”

She rolled her eyes. “I’ve been sitting here for five minutes waiting for you to notice.”

“Sorry!”

“Oh, you will be,” Alex replied, pressing a single metal finger to my lips and pushing me gently back onto the wall. And then she was _there_ , resting atop my lap, looking down at me. There was a throb in my wings and warmth in my face, I realized. Her finger still on my lips, mocha eyes looking down at me. That smile. Fuck, I loved that smile, even from the first day we’d met. She’d called me an angel when we found her in the station wreckage. You know, like a dork.

Her finger left my lips, moving downward teasingly slowly, to my neck… and then her hand was around my neck, squeezing gently. Her expression hardened. “You _dare_ to make your mistress wait for you to notice her?”

_Oh. I see Alex is dommey today._ That thought—and the feel of her hand making it _just_ hard enough to breath—sent another throb through my wings, through my loins. The lights surged briefly. I made a mental note to look into that.

“I’m sorry, Alex,” I gasped out. I trusted her with my life, which was good, because I was the one who built her arm. If she wanted, she could end my existence with a twitch right now. If I was made of _steel_ she probably could’ve done it, too.

Her hand squeezed, tight enough to stop my breathing. She leaned forward to whisper into my ear, “You know better than to use my name, pet, don’t you? Am I going to have to reeducate you?”

“No, mistress,” I whispered, my voice hoarse. Calling her _mistress_ brought another warm pulse flowing through my body. Her grip loosened, and I took a deep breath. Her lips met mine for another kiss, short and sweet. The Alex of kisses, really.

And then our lips seperated, and she stood atop the bed, rifling through the cabinet above us. I found my hands running up her leg, towards her thigh, just far enough to elicit a distressed squawk from her. I couldn’t help but grin, leaning up to give her crotch a kiss. I could feel her twitch under her jeans.

“Just for that…” Alex growled, dropping back down holding a vial and a handful of rope and leather. “Face the wall, pet.” I gave her a smirk before turning around, knowing full well I’d pay for that later. Like that wasn’t my fucking plan, come on.

Her hands grabbed mine, pulling them behind my back. I could feel her run soft Imperial silk rope around my wrists, firmly yet gently. Each motion brought another throb through my wings, which had started to unfurl. For the millionth time, I made a mental note to see why the fuck that was a thing. Not that I minded getting fucking _wingboners_ , but when I’d built the damn things that definitely wasn’t part of the plan.

Alex finished tying my hands, and I squeezed and tensed. Yup, no chance of getting out. She pushed my hair aside, kissing the back of my neck lightly, leaving behind tingly mint that made me shiver. And then she was placing something over my head, around my neck, fastening… a collar? She got me a collar? _That_ realization brought my stupid mechanical wings to full mast. Alex giggled. “Wow, you really are a sub aren’t you!”

“No comment,” I muttered, swallowing. There was a little jingle on my throat as I did so. A ring? Or a tag of some sort? ...Both? Fucking hell, at this rate I’d need to install a drain under my bed.

“Good, now turn around,” my mistress commanded. It was a bit harder with no hands free, of course, along with my wings getting in the way. She helped me out a little, and soon I was turned around, looking up at her on my knees, cool leather strapped around my neck just tight enough to remind me of my place. God, she looked so happy, looking down at me. Seeing her smile only made the warm fuzzies even warmer and fuzzier.

Alex pulled out her communicator, and held it up towards me, snapping a picture. _Oh my god she’s taking a picture of me, tied up, with a collar._ She snapped a couple more from a few different angles before bending down to give me a kiss. “You’re very pretty with your collar, Sylvi.”

“T-thank you Mistress,” I stammered out, trying not to melt into a puddle. She put her communicator away, and I couldn’t help but cheat a little, accessing the ship’s databanks to see what the pictures looked like in my mind’s eye.

Long story short, it was both an O-ring _and_ a tag. It took about a second for the analysis algorithms to enhance the picture enough to figure out what it said…

“Property of Alex Yukimura?” Wait, shit. Was that out loud?

She looked down at me. “What, do you not like it?”

“N-no, I love it. It just seems very…”

“Do you not want the rest of the crew knowing who owns you, pet?”

I blushed. “I think they uh figured that out already.”

She rolled her eyes, standing and reaching into the above-bed lewd shit cabinet for a second before pulling out a heart-shaped miniature padlock. She reached behind my head and clicked it into place before making a show of dropping the key into a compartment on her arm. “There. Since you seem so _embarrassed_ , you get to wear that collar until I’m satisfied you’re comfortable with your place.”

“Aaaaalex!” Her look hardened. “I mean, uh, Mistressssssss!”

She laughed. “God, I’m glad i married you, you dweeb.”

“Me too,” I replied with a smile.

She dropped down to her knees, leaving us at the same level, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear as she started fiddling with my shirt, pulling it up over my breasts. “H-hi,” I stammered out as she groped me, the firmness of her mechanical hand contrasting with the textured softness of her remaining organic one.

“You have very nice tits, Sylvi,” Alex spoke, leaning down to kiss one lightly.

“Thanks, I grew them myself,” I quipped.

Her kiss became a painful nibble, making me yelp. “I’m going to enjoy punishing you, Sylvi.”

I was about to say something, when she shoved me backwards into the wall painfully, making me gasp out. She stood up, one hand holding me against the cold metal wall while the other undid her belt. I found myself glancing between her bulge and her sadistic eyes, not sure what I wanted more. She was close enough that I could smell her musk. “You want to choke on my cock, don’t you pet,” she said, her voice dark.

“Y-yes Mistress,” I said, meeting her gaze.

“Say it.”

I felt my cheeks turn red. “I… I want to choke on your dick, mistress. Please.”

“Good girl.” The hand that had had me against the wall moved up, to ruffle my hair slightly before she took her dick out. I found myself licking my lips. Her _smell_ alone brought out an almost feral response in me, a pheremonal musk that made me want to spread my legs and let her breed me. She insisted that it was completely natural, but I didn’t believe the little drug tinker’s words for a heartbeat.

I leaned forward slightly, and she brought herself forward, letting me lick her tip. The sight of her pet tied up and begging had already brought with it moist precum, tasting so rich. I let my tongue wander, getting as much of the sweet nectar as I could, and then I was letting her slide into my mouth, my tongue running down her, tasting the faint moistness before it was overpowered by my saliva. She wasn’t completely hard yet, of course, so her cock had some give to it as I bobbed my head back and forth, hearing her gasp slightly. If my mouth wasn’t full I would’ve smirked.

Mistress must’ve sensed my emotions, because she growled, and slammed herself forward, filling my mouth entirely and making me gag as she hit the back of my mouth. I felt a _lurch_ but she jerked again, somehow pushing _more_ into my mouth and holding it there. I waited for her to pull back, tears forming in my eyes as I choked on her cock, trying to repress my gag reflex… but she didn’t stop.

“Look at me, slut,” Alex commanded, and with teary eyes I strained to look up. She was smirking down at me. “This is your place, choking on your mistress’s dick.” She jerked herself again, even further, and I had to close my eyes, convulsing. But she didn’t remove it, after five seconds, ten seconds, twenty seconds until she finally pulled out, leaving me coughing and gasping for breath.

She gave me a moment to collect myself, jerking herself off casually with a hand running through my hair. And then she was leaning herself forward, and I opened my mouth to take her in again, closing my eyes as I tasted even more precum. Her hand found the back of my head, pulling me closer to her, back and forth along her cock, oh-so-gently now. “Good girl,” she gasped out quietly as my head bobbed back and forth, my tongue following gently her throbbing veins. My collar made little jingles with each bob of my head, the sound making me even wetter in my pajama bottoms.

Alex was my wife, the love of my life, the person I’d promised to spend the rest of my days with. But… not right now. Right now I knew my place. Mistress Alex was my owner, and I was her pet, tied up for her to use as she pleased. She was dominant, I was submissive… me obeying her was only human.

My bobbing became less my own action, and more the result of her hands pulling me toward her as she thrust. My blowjob slowly transitioned into her facefucking, cock being shoved into my throat without care for my comfort. Being used as a cocksleeve, nothing more. Alex’s little toy. Her gasps became louder with each thrust, and I found myself tense, my fists clenched and wings painfully erect as I was used.

Her pace picked up, rock-hard cock slamming deeper and deeper into me. I’d been in this position long enough to know that she was on the edge, and I found myself slowing down some, keeping her right on the cusp of cumming, letting her ride it, feeling her throbbing dick against my tongue, her hands painfully clenched around bundles of my hair… and only when her pained mewls became desperate…

Hot cum splattered against my tongue as Alex convulsed, her gasps becoming a squeak as she shot into my mouth, pushing herself forward until my head was against the wall again, coating my throat and tongue as she drained her balls.

Fucking hell, I was sopping.

“Thank you Sylvi,” Alex stammered out, pulling back only to let one final spurt of cum land on my cheek. She knelt down in front of me, face red, blushing with pleasure. “You are a very good slave, aren’t you?” she asked, leaning forward to lick the bit of cum off of my face. And then she was kissing me, our tongues intermingling with her unswallowed seed. I found myself gasping out, wishing my hands were untied so i could wrap my arms around her, pull her closer, but even still, sharing her cum like this was… well, nothing short of a reactor failure would interrupt this. On that note, I mentally checked the reactors. Temperature was a bit elevated, but nothing to worry about. As Alex bit my lip I ramped up the coolant pumps, just in case.

Alex pulled herself away, a strand of cum going with her until it broke off and landed on my pulled-up shirt and boobs. Her hand slowly traced its way down my chest, waist, and down to my crotch. I couldn’t help but shiver as I felt her hand rubbing against me. “You did very good, pet,” she purred. “Would you like your reward?”

“Y-yes please, Mistress,” I stammered, gasping a little as her finger slid into me, a small pulse of electricity jolting me slightly. She’d specifically requested _that_ feature when I first made her arm.

Alex smiled, gently pulling me over until I was laying down on the bed, hands still tied, looking up at her as she dug through the lewd cabinet. God, she was pretty. Especially pretty with her semi-hard dick hanging out over me, a few dribbles of remaining cum dropping onto my tummy.

“Ah, here we are,” she said with a grin, pulling out more silk rope and an ominously-large glass buttplug. She set the plug down next to me before kneeling down straddling my stomach, her dick plopping down between my boobs as she untangled the rope.

Slowly and tenderly, Alex ran a finger along the leading edge of my wings, making me gasp out as I was rocked with pleasure. Another “feature” I had to look into. Alex smirked at my helpless gasping, pulling me up slightly until my wings rested against the headboard. Then she was wrapping the rope around them, careful not to pinch the delicate metal feathers too hard, tying my wings down. It was probably a good idea, all things considered. They could be… powerful, at times.

A minute later, she had my wings restrained. “Another picture, I think,” she smirked, pulling out her communicator and snapping some shots. “My very pretty little angel slave, all tied up for me to use,” she said in a singsong voice. “You look so pathetic, tied up with your tits out for the entire sector to see.”

“The entire sector, huh?” I replied with a smirk.

“They could be,” she grinned.

“Alex, wait, are you really…”

She ignored me, leaning close and reaching around my back to feel at my ship connections. “Which one links to the comms array, pet?”

“Alex, are you seriously—” I squeaked as she bit into my  neck. “Alex!”

“Answer the question, Sylvi.”

I glowered up at her. Was she… was she serious?

“Sylviiiiiiiii, are you going to obey your mistress?”

“It’s… that one, yeah.” Her hand found one of my cables, and I mentally released it, watching sadly as it flittered away into a panel under our bed. That bit of my consciousness disappeared, leaving me with a bit of an empty feeling.

“Good girl,” she purred, making me blush.

“Alex, you aren’t really going to—” I cut myself off as she sat up and hit a button on her communicator. I still had access to the power subsystem, and I felt a little spike in the power draw to the primary transmitter. “Alex!”

“Is that how you’re supposed to refer to me, slave?” she snapped, pinching one of my tits.

“Ow! Err… sorry Mistress,” I stammered out, all too aware of the transmission. I could cut the power to the comms array, maybe… but we were in busy space, we’d need that. Fucking shit, we were in busy space. For all I knew everyone in the fucking system was watching me squirm. That was terrifying. Fucking terrifying… except I felt the moistness in my panties multiply. So apparently I was an exhibitionist.

“Now be a good girl and tell everyone what you are.”

“Al—Mistress!”

“Do it, pet.”

I swallowed the lump in my throat, which only made my collar jingle. “I… I am Mistress’s pet,” I said, looking into her communicator’s lens. I didn’t need my connections to know I was red in the face.

“I said _what_ , not _who_ , pet.”

_Oh my god aaaaaaaa._ “I’m… I’m Mistress’s plaything, for her to use and fill with her cum,” I stammered out.

“Gooooood. Now, lovely viewers, my pet here has been a very good girl, so I’m going to reward her.” Alex set her communicator down next to us, and I felt a little flutter in the power systems as it activated the room’s hologram recorders.

Fucking seriously, she was going to breed me, broadcast live in three dimensions across the galaxy. Knowing her, she’d probably even beam it across to the Imperial relays, just to spite the naval officers who’d set a king’s fortune on her head. For some reason, _that_ was the thought that made me realize I was okay with this. My lovely pacifist defector wife, who’d survived kidnappings, station bombardments, assassinations… and now she was going to send to the entire galaxy a holovid of her balls-deep in me.

Alex leaned down to kiss me softly, her peppermint lips making my heart flutter as her hands gently brushed my hair out of the way. There was still the faint taste of her cum in her mouth as we kissed, her hips gyrating lazily.

She broke the kiss first. “I love you,” she whispered softly, running a finger along the edge of my padlocked collar.

“I love you too, Mistress.” The words made my wings twitch, my throat catch… knowing trillions could be watching this… fuck.

Alex shuffled downwards, kissing her way down my neck slowly, hot breath leaving a trail down to one of my nipples. And then she was sucking gently, making me squeak with pleasure, one of her hands pinching my other nipple and the other walking its way finger-by-finger down to into my panties.

“M-Mistress!” I gasped out as her nippleplay intensified, leaving me convulsing with pleasure. That delicious, indescribable feel on my nipples, pain mixed with pleasure, almost entirely washing out the feeling of her grabbing at my pajamas and panties to pull them down.

And then, all too quickly, she broke off, leaving me flustered and sopping as she hopped off of the bed to hop out of her clothes and pull mine off. She was naked, and i was wearing a collar, rope, and a shirt pulled up over my breasts.

Alex lay down on the bed, grabbing the butt plug and gently rubbing it around on my pussy until it was lubricated. The chill of the glass made me squeam but I didn’t have time to complain—she was already pressing it gently into my ass. I couldn’t help but gasp, feeling it push me open, stretching me out to a painful degree before it popped into place, leaving me full-feeling with the chilly plug.

And then she was pushing my legs apart, exposing my sopping-wet slit to the recorders. “Wow, pet, if I didn’t know better, I’d say you were enjoying being showed off like this.”

“I mean…” I trailed off, looking down at her.

She grinned. “You are such a slut, Sylvi. Getting off on the entire galaxy seeing you like this.”

“A—Mistress!”

“Say it, pet. Tell the galaxy what you think about them watching us.”

“I…” I swallowed my words. “I’m glad Mistress Yukimura is sharing me with you all… and I hope you all know I love her very much.” I stuck my tongue out at her.

“I’ll accept it,” she said with a grin, positioning herself.

I closed my eyes, relaxing… and then she was resting against my entrance, rubbing herself up and down it, and I found myself being drawn back into that almost-feral state by her smell. “P-please fuck me, Mistress,” I whispered, bucking my hips slightly. Fuck, I wanted it so bad…

“Such an eager pet,” she laughed, gently pushing herself in. I gasped, my fists clenching beneath me, wings convulsing, squirming as she spread me open with her cock. She pulled out slightly before thrusting, just as gently, allowing my body to loosen up to her girth before she set a slow pace, thrusting in and out of me. The sensation of the plug in my ass combined with her cock was almost too much to handle, leaving me gasping lightly with each thrust.

Her motions became stronger, rougher, faster motions into my pussy that were strong enough to make my collar jingle with every thrust. The feeling of her inside me, filling me up… I could feel her heartbeat through her cock, staccato beats intertwining with my own. Residual effects of Heartbreak, maybe? Except…

“Did… fucking hell, did you give me Heartbreak?” I gasped out.

Alex grinned down at me, her breasts flopping with each thrust. She held up a mechanical finger, a single pink drop appeared on her fingertip before she licked it away.

“Oh my god, you a-ass!” I tried to laugh, but it turned into a squeak as she interrupted me with a powerful slam. I could definitely feel it setting in now, though. The drug in both our systems combining, warmth filling me, the feel of her heartbeat synchronizing with mine, her thrusts coinciding with each thunderous pulse. I heard someone screaming in pleasure, and in the back of my head I realized it was me, but I couldn’t stop it. The drug had taken hold of both of us, leaving us unwitting passengers in this most base ritual of flesh. The lights were flickering in the room, pulsing with our heartbeats, and I could feel warmth entering my entire consciousness. The throbbing in my ass from clenching around the butt plug, the slap of her balls against me, the alarms ringing in my head. It was all building up, each wave of pleasure exponentially greater than the last. Alex’s thrusts reached a climactic pace, electric pleasure coursing through my entire body, screaming, lurching, my entire body turning to static pleasure “A-Alex!” I screamed, as finally it hit, the drumbeats in my head reaching a breaking point, the room cast in red light as I came, screaming in ecstasy as I wrapped my legs around her, convulsing and twitching and crying out and feeling her come with me, feeling her shoot a thick stream of cum into my pussy, filling me up.

For an eternity, we were stuck in that position, my pleasure of being filled intermingling with her pleasure of filling me, our minds becoming one for that brief, blissful century…

And then I was breathing heavily, Alex laying atop me, the last of her seed leaking into me. Tied up with my mistress’s cum inside me, her still-erect cock still stretching me out, even as our sweat-covered chests heaved for breath. I could’ve rested like this for another eternity, her resting on my chest, a satisfied smirk on her face as she cuddled with my boob.

“I fucking love you, Alex Yukimura,” I whispered, my voice hoarse.

“I fucking love you too, Brenna Grosved,” she replied, not using my middle name for once. “Sylvi.” _Nevermind_. Slowly, she pulled herself out, making me gasp slightly. A little bit of cum leaked out, I could feel it dripping onto the sheets. “Sylvi…”

“Yeah?”

“Dear, I would love to die together with you in your arms, but could you turn the life support back on?”

“What?” I glanced up. Then it hit me. Our room was filled with the red of emergency lighting. My connection to the ship was oddly quiet, only the patter of the reactors at idle. “Oh my God. Alex. You fucking asshole!”

“What! How is this my fault?” she shouted. “You’re the one attached to the ship!”

I couldn’t possibly be more embarrassed. Quickly, I cycled through the systems, initializing everything and checking for damage. Slowly, the ship whirred to life, air flowing through vents, lights flickering back on, PDCs rearming, the nav computer recalibrating. By the time I was done and back paying attention to my body, Alex had the rope undone, leaving me wearing only a sweat-soaked t-shirt and a collar.

Alex sat down next to me, and I wrapped a sore wing around her, pulling her close. “That was fucking amazing, Alex.”

“Yeah… thank you.”

“No, thank _you_ ,” I shot back. “Really. That was… well, I didn’t realize I was an exhibitionist.”

“About that…” Alex trailed off, grabbing her communicator from where it’d fallen to the ground. I hadn’t noticed when. She pulled a small chip out and handed it to me. “The quantum encryption key for the transmission. I’m sure your moans have made it to a relay by now. I’ll leave it up to you whether you want people to actually be able to see it.”

I smiled. That was… surprisingly thoughtful. Then again, Alex was leagues smarter than me, if we were being honest. I kissed the top of her head, slotting the chip into a wing compartment. “Thanks, Alex. Were you, uh, serious about this collar though?”

“Why wouldn’t I be? Or are you still embarrassed to be my property.”

“Never,” I said with a laugh.

There was a knock at the door, and a second later Jordan came in. “Uh, Brenna?”

“Hey Jordan!” I said, giving them a wave. Neither Alex nor myself made any attempt to cover up, to say they’d seen it all would've been quite an understatement. “What’s up?”

“Um. Well, just a little thing… next time, could you not give the ship an orgasm?”


End file.
